The Vote of Her Life
by JD11
Summary: It’s the night of the election. CJ waits to discover her fate and is paid a little visit. CJDanny


_Author's Note: _This is a one-shot, so nothing more will be added. I repeat, nothing more will be added. (Don't worry, that was for me and not ya'll)

Hope you enjoy. Please, don't forget to hit the review button at the bottom.

_Summary:_ It's the night of the election. CJ waits to discover her fate and is paid a little visit.

_Pairings:_ CJ and Danny (who else?)

_Rating:_ G

_Genre:_ Romance

/--/--/--/--/--/--

**_The Vote of Her Life_**

With a folder in hand, CJ walked in long strides to her office. New numbers. She no longer knew- nor cared- what they all meant. But she kept looking at them.

Glancing up at the TV, the color of the map was not promising. But the southern states often came up first. They still had time.

She rounded the corner, passing by Carol's desk. She looked up, wanting to ask her for something, but she wasn't there. CJ shook it off and went back to her numbers.

Stepping over the threshold to her office, she did a double take. A figure stood with its back to her. It was looking down at Gail- who was happily swimming around a plastic figure of the constitution.

It took a minute for her shocked senses to compute and add together the physical features. Curly hair. Red hair. Suspenders. Talking to a fish.

"Danny?"

He turned quickly, shocked out of his conversation… with the fish. But then, CJ talked to the critter too. It was a good way to relieve stress.

CJ noticed him hurrying to catch something. He must have knocked her desk when he turned around.

"Hey."

"Hey? What are you doing here?"

Danny looked down, thrusting his hands into his pockets. Shrugging, he stepped away from the desk as CJ walked behind it. "Well, um… I was going to wait until after… wait for the results but I thought… well suddenly here I was."

"I've missed you."

"Really?" Danny's head shot up. CJ smiled up at him from her chair.

"You disappear for two months without so much as an e-mail or phone call… yeah, I was worried."

"And here I thought you didn't care."

"Danny," CJ scolded though she heard the sarcasm in his voice. "Where have you been?"

"Oh… around. California for a bit. New York some. Followed the last bit of the campaign."

"Why didn't you say anything? Come talk or hang out or something?"

He just shrugged. "I-" he paused and then said, "I only seemed to find you when you were busy so…"

"You should have interrupted."

"Would you believe that I was afraid you might do something stupid in front of the cameras if I did?"

CJ glared up at him from her work. "Something stupid?"

"You might have been so overwhelmed at seeing me you might have… kissed me or something. Not that I would have minded, it's just-"

"Did you happen to notice that I didn't kiss you in the privacy of my own office?"

He seemed to consider that a moment, then shook his head. "Okay, so you might have hit me or something."

She nodded. "Yeah, might have."

"The papers might have printed it as a lovers quarrel. Then all hell would have broken loose. See, I was just trying to protect you from all that."

CJ smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Slowly it faded and she set down the folder. "We're losing right now."

"Yeah I noticed."

She looked him over. His face was calm, eyes loving as always. But his hands were in his pockets. He was nervous. She knew why… and she was too.

"If we don't win-"

"Bartlet's going to win-

She shook her head. "If we don't win…"

Danny caught her eye. He knew what she wanted to say. "I'll be here."

"To keep me from doing something stupid in front of the cameras."

"I was hoping to do something stupid in front of the cameras." She smirked.

"What if we win?"

Danny swallowed, licking his lips. "Then, in four years, I'll be right here."

She sighed and looked up at him. "I don't want to wait."

"I know."

"We're losing."

"You sound hopeful."

"It's a lose-lose situation for me… the White House or you…" CJ looked up at him. "Sounds kind of conceited when put like that, doesn't it?"

"No."

"Danny."

"Well, just a little." He gestured just how much with his fingers. Then shrugged. "But… I get it."

"Yeah… four years?"

"Or two months."

"Yeah…"

"I'll be here. Whether you win or lose tonight, I'll be here."

CJ nodded and Danny turned to leave. "Wait."

"Hmm?"

She caught his eye. Opening and closing her mouth several times, she finally managed to say, "Don't disappear again. I'd like to at least get the chance to say hi once in a while."

"I promise to keep in touch."

"Good… I'll see you later then."

He nodded, looking over his shoulder at the sudden burst of noise. "I think you just won something."

She nodded. A sad smirk pulled at the corner of her lips. "You know… I didn't vote."

"CJ! I'm shocked!"

She smiled at the sarcasm, but found his green eyes. "I couldn't decide between the two."

"Well Bartlet- the man you work for- or Ritchie- the Republican. I see the problem there."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

He nodded, his final words before disappearing into the crowd, "It's nice to be compared to the White House."

And then he was gone…

The following day came and still no one had won.

Days passed, Bartlet won, and CJ had yet to decide if Danny had been real or a dream…

/--/--/--/--/--/--

So how was it? Did you like? Well I hope you did. Please don't forget to review!

Thanks! Love ya much!


End file.
